The Cohens' Family Problems
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: In 2015, Sandy's estranged father is dying and wants to see his children, grandchildren, and great-grandkids. Sandy is forced to go, and things are going to get tough.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**Prologue**

John Cohen abandoned his wife and three children in 1972. Diane was ten, Eric was eight, and Sandy was six. He couldn't handle a father.

Sandy became a father in 1988 to Seth Ezekiel Cohen. He became a father again in 2003 to Ryan Matthew Atwood, who eventually became Ryan Matthew Cohen. In 2007, he became a father for a third and final time to Sophie Rose Cohen. Sandy was a great father to his three children, unlike John Cohen.

Diane married her husband in 1986. They left New York for Pennsylvania. Diane and her husband had kids in 1987, 1989, 1990, 1992, and 1994.

Eric Cohen married his wife in 1988. Eric and his wife moved to Boston. They had kids in 1991, 1993, 1996, and 1999.

Sophie Eva Cohen adored her twelve grandchildren. By 2008, she hadn't talked to her ex-husband in thirty-six years. All twelve of Sophie's grandkids knew John Cohen as that "idiot who abandoned The Nana."

By 2015, things had changed drastically for everyone.

Seth was married to high school sweetheart, Summer Roberts. Seth and Summer Cohen were expecting their second child in February 2016. Summer was five months pregnant. Seth and Summer had a seven month old daughter named Victoria Kirsten Cohen. Summer was pregnant with another girl. Summer had become pregnant with Victoria on her and Seth's honeymoon.

Ryan was married to Taylor Townsend. Ryan and Taylor had married in Summer's eighth month of pregnancy with Victoria. Unknown to them, Taylor was two months pregnant. The couple now had a six month old son named Sanford Ezekiel Cohen. He had been nicknamed Ford. Taylor was three months pregnant with twins.

Julie Cooper-Nichol was now Julie Cooper-Nichol-Atwood-Bullit. On November 28th, 2007, Julie had given birth to a son that was named Seger Dylan O'Connor-Atwood. O'Connor had been Julie's maiden name, and she wanted her song to have it. Seger was soon quickly nicknamed Dylan, but half-siblings Kaitlin and Ryan referred to him by his first name. Julie had married Frank in 2010. Their marriage had only lasted thirteen months before a drunk Frank came home and went after his way. Julie had bought the house next to Sandy and Kirsten in 2008. She had brought Kaitlin and Dylan with her. Three year old Dylan was told to go get help from Aunt Kirsten and Uncle Sandy. Kirsten called the police and comforted the hysterical little boy when Sandy went over and knocked Frank out until the police arrived.

Julie had pressed charges against her husband and divorced him. Frank was now in jail for five years. In 2013, Julie had married ex-fiancé Gordon Bullit. They were happily married, and Gordon had adopted Dylan. His full name was now Seger Dylan O'Connor-Bullit.

Things were going badly for John Cohen. He had just been diagnosed with cancer, and was going to die. His new wife called Sophie, who in turn called her three children.

John's children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren were flying out to South Carolina to say their final good-byes. Julie and Kaitlin were going for moral support. Dylan was going to stay with Bullit.

Sandy didn't want to see his father, but Kirsten was forcing him to.

Things were about to get very bad for Sandy Cohen.

TBC

* * *

I came up with this idea awhile go. How would Sandy react if he met the father who abandoned him years ago? And I decided to go with the fact that John was dying.


	2. Taylor and Ryan Cohen

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**Ryan and Taylor Cohen**

Taylor and Ryan Cohen were busy packing for the airport. They were leaving the next day to see Sandy's father, John Cohen. Ryan really wanted to see how his dad and John interacted.

"Are you sure you want to go, Dad," Ryan had asked two days earlier.

"Your mother and my mother are making me go," Sandy had explained. Ryan had laughed.

Taylor's morning sickness was making her exhausted, but she planned on sleeping through the plane so she wouldn't get sick. Ryan was going to have to take care of Ford for the plane trip.

Sandy had cried when he learned his first grandson was going to be named after him. Ryan and Taylor had had the toughest time coming up with a nickname for their son. Seth had suggested Ford jokingly, but the two had loved it.

Kirsten had been thrilled to learn she was getting three more grandchildren by the new year. She had been thrilled by Victoria and Ford.

Ryan and Taylor had been discussing names. They weren't sure what they were having yet. Both wanted a daughter.

The couple had briefly discussed the name "Kirsten", but couldn't figure out any nicknames. Taylor had come up with the name Annabelle Kirsten Cohen, and Ryan loved that name. If they did have a daughter, Ryan was pretty sure that was going to be her name. Before Taylor suggested that name, Ryan had come up with Gillian Kirsten Cohen.

Kirsten told them they were jinxing the baby and it would turn out to be a boy. He would thus have gender issues.

"Mom, you're being weird," Ryan had whined.

Sophie, in all of her infinite wisdom as a six year old, had suggested Princess Sparkles Captain Oats American Idol Kirsten California Journey Cohen.

Ryan promised his sister he would consider it.

Ryan couldn't wait to meet John Cohen. He hoped Sandy was angry enough to punch him, like had Frank. Julie had ended up in the hospital with severe internal bleeding after Frank had gone after her. Ryan didn't hear of anything until after Julie was in the hospital and Frank was in jail. Everyone had been worried about "Old Ryan" coming back.

Summer and Taylor would most likely discuss their pregnancies on this "vacation". Ryan and Seth planned on going to the beach at least once, but Seth desperately wanted to meet the "man who sired our father." Ryan, Taylor, Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten had stared at him after he said that.

Ryan couldn't wait to leave.

He would later regret his decision to meet John Cohen, just like Sandy would.

TBC

* * *

I wanted to do Ryan's mindset before the trip. I think next chapter will be Seth, and the following chapter will be Sandy. I also think I'll do John's point-of-view.


	3. Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie**

Sophie was excited to go on "vacation". The six year old had been telling her friends so for the past few days. Sophie was sad about the fact that her grandpa was going to die though, if even if she hadn't met him. Sophie was smart for her age. She could read so well, and the teachers were already talking about her skipping a grade. She loved reading the newspaper, and cried at the obituaries-Even though she hadn't met anyone in them. She had cried when Sandy accidentally ran over an animal in the middle of the road.

Sandy wished she wasn't so excited. She'd only be disappointed. That's what John Cohen did. He disappointed his family.

"I don't want to go," Sandy had angrily told his wife after his mother had called.

"You're going so you don't regret anything like the fight my dad and I had before he died," Kirsten told her husband. Sandy couldn't argue with his wife's logic about that, so he was being forced to go.

Sandy was worried about how Ryan would react. He knew Ryan had his own issues, especially because of Frank. John had never hurt Sandy, but he hadn't exactly been a great father. Sandy thought that that why he had brought Ryan home: He recognized someone who hadn't had a great childhood.

Sandy really hoped his daughters-in-law were okay on the plane right. Both being pregnant at the same time (again) wasn't going to be great, especially since one of them was having twins.

Sandy was excited about the births of his three grandchildren. He only had two, but he was much better at it than John Cohen-John hadn't even been there for his twelve grandchildren. Sandy was already a better father and grandfather than John. When he pointed that out to Kirsten, his wife was surprised.

"You're really bitter," Kirsten pointed out.

"I'm not bitter," Sandy had denied. He wasn't bitter. Really.

Sandy wasn't sure how Seth was going to react to his grandfather either. He hoped Seth was mean.

Sophie was so nice to everyone she met-Even strangers-that Sandy was planning on leaving her and one of the adults in the hotel room. John didn't deserve anyone to be nice to him, not even his granddaughter.

Sandy hadn't told Kirsten that part yet. He wasn't going to until the day he ran into John.

He wasn't sure how Diane and Eric were reacting. He had only talked them both once since Sophie had given the news.

Diane's kids and grandkids were also going, as were Eric's. Diane had seven grandchildren from just three of her kids. Eric had six grandkids from three of his kids, and another one was on the way.

Sandy wasn't sure why everyone in his family was so fertile. If John had stayed with his family (_Yeah right,_ Sandy said), he might have more siblings. Sandy and Kirsten still wondered why they didn't have more kids besides their three. Seth, Ryan, and Sophie had all drastically different personalities.

_This trip's going to be bad_, Sandy thought.

He just didn't know how bad it was going to really be. No one did.

* * *

The next update-Seth's chapter-should be up tomorrow. After that, I may get into Diane and Eric's point of views, before the Cohens actually leave to visit John Cohen.


	4. Seth and Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**Seth and Summer**

Summer Cohen was exhausted. Taking care of a baby and being pregnant at the same time was not a good combination.

Seth knew his wife was tired, but he hoped she slept on the plane with Taylor.

Seth really wasn't sure how meeting his grandfather was going to go. He had never met him, and he had never thought he was ever going to meet John Cohen. He had been too young when Rose Nichol died from cancer, and he only knew Caleb and The Nana.

"I don't want to meet him," Seth had whined to his pregnant a few days earlier after his father had called him.

"You're going," Summer said. Seth hadn't been able to argue with his wife because her mood swings were off the charts. At least she wasn't pregnant with twins like Taylor. Taylor and Ryan would have three babies in a span of a year. Seth was glad it was only two for him and Summer.

"We're extremely fertile," Sandy had explained to his son when both Taylor and Summer had announced their pregnancies so soon after the births of Ford and Victoria.

"Why didn't you tell me that before," Summer had demanded.

"I didn't know," Seth had cried.

He hoped that Victoria didn't get to see John Cohen. Victoria was such a sweet baby, but if she got mad, you had better watch out.

"Sophie isn't going to see John," Seth's father had declared three years to his son.

"Does Mom know that?" Seth had asked. Sandy looked sheepish and shook his head.

Seth secretly hoped John's eventual death was final. It wasn't fair to The Nana, his dad, Aunt Diane, and Uncle Eric that John Cohen had called them out of the blue to tell them he was dying.

Seth had briefly considered that John was pulling a Frank, but pushed that thought away because it had been more than twenty years since John had left.

Seth was thrilled to go on vacation though. That was going to be fun, even with a pregnant Summer. Pregnant Summer was scarier than normal Summer.

Seth still didn't why his mother was forcing his dad to see John Cohen. John Cohen was a jerk who didn't deserve to see anyone in his family.

For some weird reason, Seth had been angry at John since he had learned about the phone call that was going to change the Cohens' life.

That wouldn't change.

TBC

* * *

I'm planning on Eric's point of next, followed by Diane's. Afterwards, the huge Cohen family is heading to visit John Cohen. It's going to be very angsty.


	5. The Nana

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**The Nana**

Sophie Cohen was torn between being furious and devastated.

She was furious because she had never wanted to hear from her ex-husband again. Sophie didn't want her sons and daughter hurt. Sandy had the most potential of being hurt, because he had never really known John Cohen. He had been so young when John left. Diane and Eric both hated John by the time he left. Sophie never told, but John had been a cheating alcoholic who screamed at his children, but not his wife. Sandy didn't remember any of that. She was also furious because her ex-husband-the man she still loved-was dying.

Sophie was also devastated because of the same reason: Her ex-husband was dying. Sophie and John's relationship had been perfect at first, and so had their marriage. A miscarriage before Diane and a second before Sandy had turned Sophie bitter. She and John fought a lot more after the second miscarriage. By the time that Sandy was born, the two had briefly overcome their problems.

A third miscarriage when Sandy was two had sent their marriage spiraling to rock bottom. John had started cheating and drinking after that. Sophie had become even more bitter.

Sophie really wasn't forward to seeing her ex-husband.

She didn't know just how much the trip would hurt her youngest son.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this is so short. The Nana was a little minute addition. Diane and Eric's chapters will be longer, however. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested I write a chapter for The Nana. I wanted to explain why she was so bitter and everything. Three miscarriages would do that to someone like Sophie Cohen, I think.


	6. Diane and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

**Eric and Diane**

Diane couldn't wait to see her father. She missed him, and regretted being so mean to him when she was younger.

She loved her daddy, and had been devastated when he left. She knew that he was dying, but she could forgive him.

Diane had always thought her mom drove her father away, and she still believed it. She always thought Sophie had tried to turn Sandy and Eric against their father, and she still thought she was right. Sandy hated their father, but she wasn't sure about Eric.

She couldn't wait for her husband, kids, and grandkids to meet their grandfather. It was going to go great, except for the fact that her dad was dying.

Diane had always tried to look for her father after she grew up, but she had been afraid of what she would find. She didn't want her father to be dead.

She hoped this trip would set everyone set on John Cohen. This trip would prove what a good man John was.

Eric didn't want to visit his father, but he knew he felt an obligation to. He had to say goodbye to his father. It was the right thing to do.

Eric's wife Patricia couldn't wait to meet John. She wanted to scream at the man who abandoned her husband.

Eric knew that Diane was in denial about their father being a bad person. Diane had always saw the best in people, even when they did something wrong. He had no idea where his brother and sister got their personalities from.

He hoped that this trip would prove what kind of person John Cohen really was.

Eric also needed to say goodbye. Secretly, he thought John was just lying to try to get into contact with his kids, but Eric supposed he was just influenced by Sandy's story about Ryan's biological father.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I want to get into the real storyline, and I didn't really know what to do with Eric and Diane's point of view. I should have a new chapter up by tomorrow or Tuesday.


	7. The Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C or Go Fish.

As Taylor, Ryan, and Ford entered the airport, they ran into Sandy, Kirsten, Sophie, Julie, Bullit, and Dylan.

Hi, Princess Sophie and Prince Seger," Ryan said to his younger siblings.

"Hi Ryan," chirped both Sophie and Dylan.

"How are you feeling?" Kirsten asked her daughter-in-law as Sandy took his namesake from Ryan's arms. The little boy cooed at his grandpa.

"Exhausted," Taylor answered.

"I can sympathize, especially since Ford's under a year old," Kirsten said.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked his dad.

"Don't know yet," Sandy answered.

"I'm bored," Sophie whined, and Dylan nodded in his head in agreement.

"I brought your video games," Kirsten told her.

"I know, Mommy. But I want to talk to Ryan and play with Dylan." Kirsten smiled. Sophie adored Seth and Ryan, and the two spoiled her so much.

"What do you want to talk about, Princess?" Ryan asked his sister. They started to talk, while Taylor sat down on a chair.

Seth and Summer finally entered, with Seth pushing Victoria in her stroller.

Kirsten immediately unbuckled her granddaughter and picked her up.

"Mom and Dad love Victoria and Ford more than us," a laughing Ryan told Seth. Seth laughed. Summer sat down in the chair next to Taylor.

"I think you're right," Seth said as Sandy put Ford back in his stroller.

Two hours later, the Cohens boarded their plane. Seth, Ryan, and Dylan moved over to sit with Sandy, while Kirsten, Sophie, Taylor, and Summer talked. Both Ford and Victoria slept through the entire flight.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ryan asked when the plane landed.

"Ask me when this is over," Sandy told his son.

"I'm so tired," Summer whined to Taylor, who nodded in agreement.

"You can nap when we get to the hotel," Seth told his wife.

"Why are we staying here for so long?" Taylor asked.

"We're meeting The Nana, Eric, Diane, and their families here," Kirsten explained.

Ryan sat down next to his wife, who had just fallen asleep. Sandy started playing with Victoria, while Kirsten played with Ford. Sophie sat down on Ryan's lap, while Summer started to read a book.

"Tell me a story?" Sophie asked Seth.

"You want me to read you one of Miss Victoria's stories?" Seth asked. Sophie nodded.

Seth read to his sister and Dylan. Sophie ended up falling asleep with her head against Ryan's shoulder.

About an hour later, Diane and her husband Mark showed up.

"Hey big sister," Sandy said.

"Hey, littlest brother," Diane answered. She and Sandy hugged.

"You look good," Kirsten told her sister-in-law.

"So do you, Kirsten. I haven't seen you since Seth and Summer's wedding."

"That was awhile ago," Kirsten agreed.

"Hi, Aunt Di," Seth said.

"Hi, Seth Ezekiel. How are you doing?"

"Great," Seth answered.

"How's Hailey?" Mark asked. Julie winced at the mention of the name, but Bullit kissed her a distraction. Sophie and Dylan scrunched their noses up, but started to play Go Fish.

"She and Jimmy are divorcing. Hailey is moving back to Japan and has full custody of Caleb and Nicholas," Kirsten explained.

"Why did their marriage end?" Diane asked curiously.

"Jimmy Cooper can't stay faithful," Sandy said.

"I'm just glad I divorced him," said Julie. Kirsten laughed.

Three hours later, Eric, his wife Dena, and their family finally landed.

"How are you?" a concerned Eric asked Diane and Sandy.

"Great," Diane enthusiastically cried. Sandy and Eric stared at her.

"Okay," Sandy answered.

Three hours later, Sophie's plane landed.

"Are you going to be able to deal with this?" Sandy asked his mother as little Sophie began babbling to her grandmother.

"Sanford, don't ask me a stupid question," his mother scolded.

"Sorry, Ma." After picking up Sophie's suitcases, the Cohens checked into the hotel. Taylor and Summer immediately fell asleep again.

It had been a long day for everyone already, even though it was still early. Sandy and Kirsten had left fir the airport at midnight with their kids, grandkids, and the Bullits.

Their plane had left at 2:45AM and landed several hours later.

The whole family decided to visit John the next day.

For now, they decided to have fun.

It wouldn't last anyway.

TBC


	8. Meeting John

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

Sandy didn't know what to feel as he and his family left the hotel the next day.

He felt nauseated, though. How would he react when he saw John?

"We're going to have fun," Sophie squealed to Dylan.

"I can't wait," Dylan cried happily.

Kirsten laughed at the two, as did Julie. They were convinced Sophie and Dylan would grow up, fall in love, and get married.

Ryan and Seth had vehemently denied Sophie even dating. Sandy had decided she could start dating when she was seventeen, a decision Sophie's older brothers opposed.

"I love you," Sandy whispered to Kirsten.

"I love you too," she said.

"I love everyone," Sophie declared, skipping to the rental car.

"We love you too, Princess," Ryan said.

Diane was the first one to actually want to ring the doorbell when they arrived at John's house, so she did.

An unfamiliar woman opened the door.

"Welcome," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," Sandy lied.

"I'm Laurel Cohen, John's wife. I couldn't wait to meet you."

"Of course," Diane told her. Sandy and Eric noticed that their sister still seemed happy.

"I just wish our meeting was in better circumstances," Laurel explained.

"Invite them in," John called from the living room.

"You can come in," Laurel pleasantly told them.

The Cohens (and Bullits) filed into John and Laurel's house.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble," Kirsten told Laurel.

"No trouble at all," Laurel assured her.

"Laurie, what took you so long?" John asked from the hospital bed placed in the living room.

"Johnny, it always takes time for us to walk through the house," Laurel said. The Nana covered up a laugh by coughing.

"When'd you get married?" a curious Ryan asked.

"1981," Laurel answered.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm Sandy's son, Ryan."

"It's good to see you," John told his three kids, completely ignoring Ryan.

"It's good to see you too, Daddy," cried Diane.

"Is that you, my little Diane?" John asked. Diane nodded excitedly.

"And you must be my buddy, Eric," John said. Eric nodded and struggled not to grimace.

"It's nice to see you," Sandy lied to John, feeling the resentment build up.

"Sanford, my little boy," John said, before starting to cough.

"It's Sandy," he reminded his father.

"Of course. I forgot that you liked to be called by a girl name."

"John," scolded Laurel.

"Sorry," John apologized, but Sandy knew that his father wasn't sorry.

"Are you okay with everything?" Kirsten asked John.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Sandy's wife, Kirsten. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cohen."

"I like her," John declared.

"How are you feeling?" The Nana asked.

"Hello, Sophie. I'm feeling as well as I can be expected to."

"That's good," The Nana lied.

"You look sad," Sophie told her grandfather.

"What's your name?" John asked.

"Sophie Rose Cohen," she announced proudly.

"That's a pretty name, young lady. How old are you?"

"I'm nearly eight," she declared.

"That's a good age, young lady.

"Thanks," Sophie said.

The door opened and three people stepped in.

"Who are you?" Seth asked. Laurel held him say it.

"These are our children," Laurel explained.

"Meet Sarah, Patrick, and Mae," rasped John.

"Dad, you don't have to introduce us by birth order," Sarah complained.

Sandy sent a shocked look towards his father. He turned around and bolted outside.

Kirsten went to go after her husband, but Ryan stopped his mom. He followed Sandy outside.

Sandy sat down on the porch steps, and Ryan sat with him.

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked a concerned Ryan.

Sandy shook his head and burst into tears.

Ryan put his arm around Sandy, and tried his best to assure him everything would be okay.

TBC


	9. Dinner

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

When Sandy finally composed himself, Ryan led his dad back into the house so he could face John and his half-siblings.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Kirsten, noticing her husband's red and puffy eyes.

"I'm not sure," Sandy honestly told his wife.

"You don't have to see him," Julie said.

"I do have to," Sandy told her.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked. Sandy nodded.

"They're awesome," Diane happily told Sandy. In the background, Eric rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I'll wait until I get to know them," Sandy said to his older sister.

"You'll like them," Seth said. Summer slapped him across the back of the head.

"Guys, leave him alone," Ryan defended.

"I don't know why you ran out like that," Laurel said to Sandy.

"He got a shock," Patrick reminded his mother.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Laurel apologized.

"It's okay," Sandy lied, trying desperately to keep hating his stepmother.

"Sanford, come back in and bring everyone with you," John called.

Sandy took a deep breath. He went back into the living room, with everyone following him.

"Are you done with your hissy fit?" John asked.

Sandy sighed. "I'm fine, John."

"Refer to me as Dad," he snapped.

"Sorry," Sandy apologized. Ryan felt angry. His dad had punched Frank for lying, but apparently he was different around John Cohen.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Kirsten answered quickly so Sandy couldn't say no.

"Dad's acting weird," Seth whispered to his brother.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Ryan whispered back.

"I think he's in denial," Summer whispered to her husband and brother-in-law.

"He just wants to get to know his father," Taylor said.

"Leave your father alone," The Nana scolded.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ryan asked.

"Sandy needs to deal with things on his own," The Nana explained.

"He's going to hurt even more," Eric said.

"He's setting himself up to be hurt," Ryan said in realization.

As dinner continued, Ryan saw his dad in a different way for the first time-vulnerable.

Halfway through dinner, everything changed.

"So how did you wait before you decided to get a new family?" Sandy angrily asked John.

"Watch your mouth," John said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do, John. Tell me. Tell me why you have a new wife and three kids when you had a wife and three kids to begin with!"

"This is not the time or the place," Laurel whined.

"Mom, he has a right to know," Sarah pointed out.

"Shut up because he doesn't have a right to know," John angrily yelled at his daughter.

"This is just your cancer talking," Mae said.

"Don't fool yourself. He's always been like this," Sandy yelled.

"Don't you yell at my daughter," Laurel cried.

"How could you marry him?" Sandy asked.

"I love him and he's a good man," Laurel said.

Sandy snorted. "He has you fooled, Laurel. John Cohen has never been a good man."

"I deserve to be spoken to with respect," John told Sandy.

"You don't deserve my respect," Sandy angrily said to his father.

Dinner was about to get worse.

TBC

* * *

The reason John ignored Ryan last chapter is because he isn't really interested in his grandchildren. He was just focused on Diane, Eric, and Sandy last chapter.


	10. Dinner Continued

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

"Why is Dad acting so weird?" Seth asked The Nana.

"He's scared and dealing with many different emotions at once," The Nana explained.

"That makes sense," Ryan conceded unhappily. He was worried about his dad.

"Why don't I deserve your respect?" John angrily demanded of Sandy.

"Can we just enjoy dinner in peace?" Laurel asked. Everyone ignored her.

"You abandoned us with a word or a goodbye," Sandy angrily told his father, trying to choke back sobs.

"I needed to leave so I could grow up. I don't need to defend myself to you, Sanford."

"You should have been grown up already, John. You had a wife and three kids," Sandy yelled.

"Why are Daddy and Mister John yelling?" Sophie asked Julie.

"They're just having a fight. Sophie, Dylan, let's go into the living room," Julie said, also grabbing Ford and Victoria. Kirsten shot her best friend a grateful look.

Julie took the kids into the other room.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up," John yelled at Sandy.

"What, the fact that you should have been grown up already?" Sandy bitterly asked John.

"You're a selfish man," John accused.

"Don't calm him selfish! Sandy Cohen is the most unselfish person I have ever met," Ryan cried, defending his father.

"Who do you think you are? You don't yell at me," John angrily told Ryan.

"I'm Ryan Cohen, John. I'm happy to tell you that my dad grew up a better person because you abandoned your wife and children like the coward you are!"

John glared angrily. "I am not a coward, little boy. I just hated dealing with a shrill wife and three whining kids!"

"I am not shrill," The Nana told her ex-husband.

"You kept begging me to save money for a house, Sophie. You wanted more kids."

"To make our family happier," The Nana claimed.

"Our family wasn't even happy to begin with," John told his ex-wife.

"We were happy at one point," The Nana reminded him.

"We should just shut up and eat," Laurel cried, trying to change the subject.

"Can you please be quiet?" Kirsten asked her. Laurel looked outraged.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Laurel screamed.

"I asked you politely," Kirsten coldly informed Laurel.

"You yelled at my husband," Laurel icily said.

"I didn't yell at anyone," Kirsten coldly pointed out.

"How were you happy at one point? You always told me how unhappy you were during your marriage to John," said Sandy.

"I lied," The Nana snapped.

"This is getting awkward," Seth whispered to his wife.

"It was awkward a long time ago," Summer whispered back.

"The dinner where Sandy punched Frank was less awkward than this," Taylor whispered. Ryan shot her an incredulous look, but Taylor shrugged.

"Why'd you lie?" Sandy angrily demanded of his mother.

"It hurt too much to remember the happy times," The Nana confessed.

"And I know why," John sing-songed.

"Don't tell him," The Nana warned.

"Doesn't he know the truth?" John asked, antagonizing his ex-wife.

"No he doesn't," The Nana confessed.

"What truth?" asked a now freaked out Sandy.

"Please don't tell him," Diane begged.

"He doesn't need to know," Eric said forcefully.

"Know what?" a desperate Sandy asked.

"He deserves to know," John told his ex-wife and older children, smiling creepily.

"I need to know," Sandy creid.

"Fine. Tell him. I hate you," The Nana tearfully told her ex-husband as she left the table.

"You'll find out after Mom dies," Diane desperately told Sandy, her euphoria upon meeting her father finally fading.

"I want to know now," Sandy demanded.

TBC

* * *

I have a direction I want this story to go, but I need your opinion.

Here's two options. I like option A, but it might be too angsty.

Choose A or B:

A-John reveals Sandy was born with a stillborn twin sister or she died from SIDS.

B-John reveals to Sandy the three miscarriages that Sophie suffered.

Please pick one. I can't decide.


	11. Sandy Learns The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

John smiled. "Sanford, you were born with a twin sister named Antoinette. She died when you were three weeks old from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Your mother chose to forget about her, and wanted to have more babies. I refused, and was glad when she had a miscarriage."

The whole table fell silent at the bombshell.

"You're lying. Mom never miscarried and I never had a twin sister," Sandy accused.

"I'm not lying, Sanford. Your mother miscarried three times. Twice before you were born and once after your birth. Antoinette was just unfortunate. Your mother was the one to find her."

"You're lying," Sandy screeched. He got up from the table and bolted outside.

"I'll go after him," Kirsten said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked his mother. Kirsten nodded.

"I can't believe you just hurt him like that," Summer told him.

"Why do you care?" John asked her.

"Because that man you just hurt is the sweetest man I have ever known. He took into Ryan when his mother abandoned him. You just abandoned your family and got one exactly like the one you left!"

"Shut up," Laurel warned.

"I will not shut. I will calm down because I'm pregnant, but how dare you two sit here and hurt him? Sandy Cohen doesn't deserve that!"

"Do _not _to tell me what to do," John warned.

"What are you going to do about it? You're dying," Ryan said.

"How are you doing?" Kirsten asked her husband; glad she had escaped the chaos that was dinner.

"Not good," Sandy answered.

"Well, at you least know that it was a good thing John left you," Kirsten said to her husband.

"It still hurts," Sandy confessed and dissolved into sobs.

Kirsten felt tears building up, but she pushed them. Now was not the time to cry. She had to be strong for Sandy. Sandy put his head on his wife's shoulder, and Kirsten rubbed circles on his back.

"You are a selfish, selfish man," Taylor told John.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you stupid little girl!"

"Don't you ever call my wife that again," Ryan told John through clenched teeth.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're not even related to me."

Ryan got up from the table angrily. "I may not be related to you, but I'm happy about that. I wouldn't want to be related to a man who thinks it's fun to hurt his youngest son."

"And what are you going to do about it?" John mocked.

Ryan smiled, and punched John.

The entire Cohen family, minus Laurel and John's other three children, erupted into cheers.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the short update. I promise next chapter will be longer.


	12. Irrational Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

Kirsten continued to comfort Sandy even as she heard cheers come from inside.

"What's going on?" a now red eyed Sandy asked her. Kirsten shrugged, just as Seth came bounding out.

"What happened?" Kirsten asked.

"Ryan and John got into a huge fight and Ryan punched him," Seth babbled. Sandy laughed through his tears.

"Are they okay?" asked a concerned Kirsten. Seth nodded excitedly.

"John deserved it," Sandy declared as his wife and son helped him stand up.

"I'm just surprised Ryan lasted this long before he went Chino on John," Kirsten commented. Sandy and Seth laughed at her.

When the three went back inside, Laurel was helping John into his hospital bed.

"Your son's a thug," Laurel spat at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Don't talk about him like that again," Kirsten warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Laurel asked.

"I'm proud of you," Sandy told Ryan.

"Thanks, Dad," Ryan replied hesitantly. He looked embarrassed.

"My husband, defender of anyone," Taylor sighed happily. Summer stared at her sister-in-law for a second.

"I think the pregnancy hormones just kicked in," Summer told Ryan.

"You already have a baby and you knocked her up again?" a disgusted John asked Ryan.

"We love our children, unlike you," Ryan shot back.

"And it's twins," Taylor told John.

"I'm pregnant again too," Summer happily informed John.

"Can't you keep your hands off each other?" John asked angrily.

"They must since be able to since they're bringing more children into the world when they already have babies," Laurel icily said to her husband.

"We're just fertile," Seth coldly told her.

"And we can't wait to love more children," Summer said.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, but that's it," Sandy informed John when Summer finished talking.

"Are you sure?" a worried Ryan asked.

"I'm sure," Sandy said.

"Sandy, think it over for a minute," Kirsten advised.

"I have thought about it. John Cohen deserves one more chance, but we're done if he messes everything up again."

"What is wrong with him?" Diane asked Eric.

"I think he's irrational and still has hope," Eric whispered.

"How does he still have hope?" asked a confused Taylor. Everyone shrugged.

Sandy hoped John would do right this time, and prove himself to be a good man.

He wasn't sure what would happen if John messed up again.

TBC

* * *

I know John doesn't deserve another chance(He's had plenty), but Sandy is acting very irrational right now. He's been through the emotional ringer in less than one day. The next update should probably be tomorrow.


	13. John's Trying To Be Nice

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

John was determined to prove to Sandy that he was a good father. John never regretted walking out on his wife and three children. Antoinette's death and Sophie's three miscarriages had devastated the Cohen family, and John couldn't handle it anymore.

The Nana was in the living room with Julie, having heard the fight and her ex-husband's confession to Sandy. She loathed John with a passion, and couldn't believe he had brought up her three miscarriages and Antoinette's unexpected death.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kirsten asked her husband. Sandy nodded.

"I'm okay with it, Kirsten. Really," Sandy assured his wife. Kirsten looked doubtful, but she decided to let everything go. Her husband was acting very irrational at the moment.

"I promise not to punch him again," Ryan told his father. Sandy laughed.

"Kiddo, I give you permission to punch John if he screws up this chance I gave him," Sandy said.

Ryan looked shocked, but shrugged. "That's good," he said.

"I'm kinda tired," Taylor confessed.

"We'll leave soon," Ryan assured his wife.

"I'm pregnant with twins and I'm exhausted," Summer said to Seth.

"Sum, stop trying to pregnancy compete with Taylor. It didn't really work last time either."

Summer pouted for a second, but spotted a chocolate chip cookie and snatched it up.

"Never underestimate the power of cravings," Ryan said to Seth. Seth held back a laugh.

John rolled his eyes, but made sure not to do it in front of Sandy. He wasn't sure how Sanford would take that.

"John Cohen does not deserve another chance," The Nana seethed to Julie.

"No, he doesn't," Julie agreed.

"My youngest son always did have too much hope," The Nana angrily told her.

"I'm sorry about your miscarriages and Antoinette's death," Julie told her.

"Thank you," The Nana said.

"What was Antoinette like?" the curious Julie asked.

"I'll tell you when Sandy finally comes to his senses," The Nana promised.

"I look forward to it," Julie commented.

"Antoinette's a pretty name," Sophie said.

"Thank you," The Nana told her.

Kirsten came into the living room. "You can all come back. Sophie, I understand if you don't want to see the man you married," she said.

"I'll come back in," The Nana reluctantly said.

Sandy kept a careful eye on his father throughout the rest of dinner, which turned out uneventful.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Patrick Cohen asked the half-siblings and relatives he had never met before.

"Sure," Sandy said, still keeping an eye on his father.

"What would you like to watch?" Sarah pleasantly asked.

"What do you have to watch?" Summer asked her.

"We have several movies," Laurel announced coldly.

"What **do **you have?" asked a furious Kirsten. She absolutely loathed Laurel Cohen.

"Wonderful movies," Laurel told her angrily.

"We'd like to know what movies you have exactly," Sandy said.

"Can we please stop fighting?" Mae asked.

"This is the first time you talked all day," Ryan pointed out.

"I didn't want to get involved," Mae explained.

"That's a good choice," Sandy informed her.

"So what do you do for a living?" John asked Sandy, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I was a lawyer, but now I teach law at Berkeley," Sandy explained happily, finally thrilled to get something over his father-John Cohen had been a garbage collector back in New York.

"That's a good profession," John lied. He hated lawyers, and loathed the fact that his son was a lawyer.

"I'm glad you think so," Sandy said, stewing in hope. He really thought his father was being genuine.

Julie and Diane shot each other a look, clearly wondering what was wrong with Sandy.

"How's life in California?" Laurel icily asked Kirsten.

"It's just perfect," Kirsten replied, giving her a fake smile.

"California's awesome," Sandy said.

"He's trying too hard," Ryan whispered to one of Eric's sons.

"Of course he is," Eric's son replied.

No one at the table knew that chaos would erupt in just one day.

TBC

* * *

I wrote this at school because I only have a few days left, and I had just finished the final project I have to turn in tomorrow. I also have to do one more speech for Public Speaking. We're playing the Stock Market Game in POD/Economics, and we're finishing that up tomorrow. My stress levels will finally be alleviated then. I can't wait until Friday. Us seniors are having a cookout after the awards ceremony. We're getting free sundaes from the cafeteria(Which we were supposed to get on Tuesday, but they failed in that.)and everyone's bringing something. I made chocolate chip cookies from scratch on Monday, and are taking 10 dozen in. This is the best last week of school ever.


	14. Things Go Wrong Again

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C, Finding Nemo, Red Dawn, or Toy Story.

* * *

As everyone sat down to watch _Finding Nemo, _John wished he had never met Sophie. He had never wanted to be a husband or father.

"I love this movie," Sophie proclaimed happily.

"We know you do, Princess Sophie," Ryan told her. Sophie giggled at her brother.

After the movie was over, everyone except John and his family went back to the hotel.

"I think he's really going to prove himself this time," Sandy informed his wife.

Kirsten froze. "I'm sure he will," she lied.

After Sandy and Sophie fell asleep, Kirsten went into Julie and Bullit's room.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, whispering so she wouldn't wake up her husband and son.

"Sandy's setting himself up for a fall," Kirsten whispered back.

"He is going to get hurt," Julie agreed.

"And I can't stand Laurel. She and John were made for each other," Kirsten seethed.

Julie laughed. "I think you two will end up in a fight if this continues," she said.

Kirsten laughed too. "I wanted to punch her so hard," she confessed.

Julie smiled. "You could have done some damage if you had."

After talking for about an hour, Kristen went back to her, Sandy, and Sophie's room. She slipped back into bed with her husband and fell asleep.

The Cohens returned to John and Laurel's house at 11:30AM.

"It's nice to see you," Kirsten lied to Laurel, giving her a fake smile.

"It's nice to see you too," Laurel replied, secretly wishing everyone was gone from **her **house.

"How are you?" Sandy asked his father.

"Okay today," John told him.

"That's good," Sandy said.

"I hope you die tomorrow," The Nana spat at her ex-husband when Sandy left the room.

Kirsten and Julie tried to hold back giggles, but their attempts failed.

"I hope you never marry again," John spat back.

"I hope your wife cheats on you," The Nana shot back.

"Sophie, why don't we go into another room?" Kirsten asked, trying to diffuse the tense situation. The Nana nodded and followed her daughter-in-law.

"You don't deserve them," Julie icily informed John.

"I never wanted a family in the first place," John whispered.

"Then why'd you go out and get a new one?" a slightly confused Julie asked coldly.

John shrugged. "I loathe Sophie, and wanted to prove I could do better than her."

"You sicken me," Julie whispered.

"I don't care what you think," John replied.

Lunch was uneventful, unlike dinner.

"Something's going to happen at dinner. I can feel it," Taylor told Summer.

"I can feel it too," a surprised Summer commented.

The Cohens sat down to watch _Red Dawn_ while the younger kids and Julie went upstairs to watch _Toy Story._

After both movies were over, everyone sat down for dinner.

"Dinner is great," Sandy informed his stepmother.

"Thank you," Laurel replied.

"Mommy, can I swim later?" Sophie asked.

"Of course you can," Kirsten told her.

"You shouldn't spoil her," John warned.

"We're not," Kirsten said angrily.

"How old were you when you had Sophie?" Laurel asked.

"Forty," said Kirsten.

"That was much too old to have a baby," Laurel proclaimed.

"Well, John is much too old for you," Kirsten shot back, rather coldly.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," warned John.

"Don't talk to mine like that," Sandy said.

"Your wife actually started this whole thing," Kirsten informed John.

"I know I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance," John muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Ryan demanded. John smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"I said I should have gotten rid of Sanford when I had the chance," John repeated.

"What do you mean?" The Nana asked.

"Diane and Eric were sick, and Sanford and Antoinette were crying," John said.

"What are you saying?" a frantic Diane asked.

John smiled again. "Antoinette didn't die from SIDS. Sanford and Antoinette were crying. Eric and Diane were sick."

"We heard that part. Go back," Seth said.

"I couldn't take Antoinette crying anymore, so I suffocated her," John confessed.

TBC

* * *

There are only a few more chapters. I don't know how many, but I know this story is nearing the end. Expect an epilogue with the final chapter or the next day.


	15. The Cohens React

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

* * *

Everyone dropped their mouths at the bombshell.

"How could you?" The Nana screamed, having recovered first.

"I didn't want four kids," John snarled.

"You are the most disgusting man I have ever met," Julie proclaimed.

"Why'd you tell us now? You can still be arrested," Sandy pointed.

"I don't have much longer to live, Sanford. I don't really care. Nobody will arrest a dying man."

"I felt guilty about punching you earlier, but I no longer do," Ryan said.

"Why would you do that?" Sophie repeated.

"I couldn't stand it anymore," John said.

"I'm calling the police," Kirsten informed him.

"Give it your best shot," John taunted.

"How can you defend a murderer?" Summer asked Laurel.

"He's my husband," Laurel defended.

"Your husband killed an innocent baby," Taylor cried.

"He must have had a good reason," Laurel said.

"You're disgusting," Seth claimed.

"How are you going to deal with two babies under the age of one?" John asked him.

"Easy. I'm not a sociopath," Seth said.

"I'm not a sociopath," John said.

"You are a complete and total sociopath," Eric said.

"I hate you," The Nana screamed. She bolted out of the house. Kirsten and Julie followed her.

"I think you should turn yourself in and make it easier for yourself," Sandy angrily told John.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to see you again," Diane spat at the man she now considered her sperm donor.

"I deserve better than this," John said, coughing.

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned Laurel.

"Why are you still defending him?" Eric's wife cried.

"He made a mistake," Laurel claimed.

"I can't believe this," Taylor said. She got up and followed Kirsten, Julie, and The Nana outside.

The Cohens filed out of John and Laurel's house, even John and Laurel's kids.

"You're the most disgusting person I've ever met," Mae informed her father.

"I gave you everything I had," John spat.

"You were the worst father," Sarah told him angrily.

"I always wanted a different father," Patrick said.

"I always wanted to tell you that Mom's been cheating on you for years," Mae happily informed her father.

"I needed fulfillment," Laurel cried.

"I cheated on you, so I don't really care," John informed her.

"Mae isn't even yours," Laurel screamed.

"I never thought she was," John said, shrugging.

"I'm glad I'm not yours," Mae told her stepfather, ignoring the bombshell that had been dropped on her.

"You should be happy," John sneered.

Outside, the Cohens were busy fighting about what to do with John.

"He should pay, but he's dying," Julie pointed out.

"I believed the same thing about Frank," Ryan pointed out, trying to ignore his former stepmother's wince at the mention of her ex-husband.

"He's not faking dying. Before I came out here, I checked," Sandy said.

"You did great," Kirsten assured her husband.

"Mister John's mean," Sophie declared.

"Yes, he is," Julie told her.

"Can we go home now?" Taylor asked.

"We're leaving as scheduled," Sandy said.

The Cohens returned to their hotel room.

The phone rang at 11:30 at night, waking up Sophie, Sandy, and Kirsten.

"John's dead," Laurel listlessly informed Sandy before she hung up the phone.

TBC

* * *

John should have paid for Antoinette's death, but he died himself. It was time. Today was my last full day of school. It was fun. We had a cook-out. I tanned earlier this morning, and was red. We were outside for several hours, and I ended up getting even more burned. It's in the eighties here. Right now, I'm Aloe Veroed up, and I hate that. The next chapter(John's funeral)should be up tonight or tomorrow. The return home will be up tonight or tomorrow. The epilogue will be up with the final chapter. I hope I break 100 reviews with the ending of the story. I never expected to get as many as I got anyway.


	16. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

* * *

The funeral occurred two days later. Sandy felt numb about the loss of the man he had always wanted to see again, but now definitely hated.

"You were disappointed," Kirsten had reminded her husband after the phone call, which had left him in tears.

"I expected to be disappointed," Sandy had shot back.

"You were hopeful," Kirsten corrected. Sandy had reluctantly agreed with his wife, even thought every fiber of his being was screaming at his wife.

"I'm glad he's dead," Ryan had spat upon hearing the news.

"He was a horrible man, but you still shouldn't say that," Taylor had warned. She wasn't that close with her own father and hoped he wasn't a murderer like John Cohen.

Ryan had deflated at that comment by his wife. She was right, but he wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

"You're not welcome here," Laurel hissed angrily.

"They have a right to be here," Sarah angrily informed her mother.

"They did nothing but be angry at your father," Laurel angrily said to her daughter.

"He was a horrible man," Sarah reminded her, not believing how her mother was so far into denial.

"He was wonderful," Laurel stubbornly claimed. Sarah walked in disgust.

"I hope he's being tortured," The Nana spat when she and Sandy walked up to the coffin together.

"He's being punished for Antoinette's death," Sandy assured his mother, trying to believe that his father _was _being tortured for his twin's death.

"Of course he is," Eric told his younger brother.

"I can't believe I was happy to see him," Diane muttered.

"You were acting like the same little girl you were when he left," The Nana reminded her only daughter. It hurt, even now, to think of Antoinette. It hurt much worse now that she knew Antoinette's death could have been prevented. Sophie had been so hysterical after Antoinette's death that she had to be sedated for the funeral. John had been acting so different at the funeral, and she hadn't understood why. Now she did. When she got back to New York, she was going to visit Antoinette's grave. Sophie had only seen it once-During Antoinette's burial. Sophie had been surprised to learn that she was pregnant with twins. Sophie had been so devastated by Antoinette's death that she desperately wanted another baby. John had gotten pregnant, but the miscarriage had devastated her even further. She was surprised John had stayed another five years.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked his grandmother. He was worried about her.

"Nothing," The Nana replied. She didn't want to worry her grandson.

"I can tell you're lying," Seth pointed out.

"Can you take your issues elsewhere?" Laurel asked them angrily. Why were these people ruining John's funeral?

"Why don't you shut up?" Kirsten whispered angrily.

"You're a rich girl who doesn't understand anything," Laurel shot back. Kirsten grew angrier.

In between the two visitations ("I love funeral food," Seth had declared, Summer shooting him a weird look.), Kirsten and Laurel ended up fighting in the parking lot of the funeral home.

"You're a woman who wouldn't understand anything if it hit you in the face," Kirsten screamed. Laurel had gone to punch her then, but Kirsten slapped her first.

That's when Sandy pulled the two girls apart, Eric helping him.

"You're going to pay," Laurel screamed.

"Your husband was a murderer," Kirsten screamed back.

After the fight ended completely, the Cohens went back to Laurel's house to eat. Kirsten ignored the dirty looks Laurel shot her. When Laurel reluctantly came by one time, Seth tripped her. Laurel caught her, but glared at Kirsten. She obviously thought Kirsten had done it, even though Kirsten had been at the dessert table.

The burial was the next day. Sandy burst out laughing when he saw John's casket, and a worried Kirsten led him back to the car.

"I can't believe my father's dead," he gasped, bursting into sobs. Despite the fact that he hated his father, he couldn't believe he was dead. Kirsten held her husband as he cried.

Sandy and Kirsten decided to go back to New York with Sophie so they could see Antoinette's grave.

Ryan, Taylor, Seth, and Summer decided to go with them.

"You don't have to do this," Sandy told his sons. He didn't want them hurt.

"She's an important family member, and family is the most important thing of all," Ryan told his father. Sandy gave a watery smile to his son, and reluctantly agreed to let them go to New York.

They would return home to California after visiting Antoinette's grave.

It was time to go home.

TBC

* * *

The next and final chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. I already have the epilogue written, so it'll be included with the final chapter. For some weird reason, I always have the epilogue written before I finish the story. I always know where I'm heading, but I just have to write to get to it. You'll love the epilogue.


	17. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

Info: This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, tines. I figured I'd give a shout-out.

* * *

When the Cohens arrived in New York, Sophie immediately led them to the cemetery where Antoinette was buried.

"She was a beautiful baby," The Nana explained to Sandy.

"Do you have any pictures?" Sandy asked. He had never seen any pictures with Antoinette, because he had never known about her. He now wanted to see her so badly it hurt.

"Of course I do," The Nana replied, having known that her son desperately needed to see the sister he didn't remember.

Sandy kneeled down next to Antoinette's grave. "I didn't know you, but I love you. You would probably have been a really good sister," he told the gravestone. Kirsten choked down a sob.

After visiting Antoinette's grave for a little while, (Why couldn't she stop in the images in her head? The Nana wondered. She could picture a black haired little girl dancing around in a ballerina outfit, her twin brother bugging her to play with him.) the Cohens returned to The Nana's apartment.

"I've never been here before," Ryan told his grandmother. The Nana wasn't shocked. Kirsten and Sandy preferred his mother visiting them out in California.

"It's a nice place," The Nana told her grandson as she came out with pictures of Antoinette alone and Antoinette and Sandy together.

"She was adorable," Kirsten told her mother-in-law. Kirsten could see that Antoinette was such a cute little baby.

"Thank you," The Nana replied.

"She probably would have been a great person," Summer told her. She could tell by just one picture of Antoinette.

"Antoinette and Sandy are really cute together in these pictures," Taylor informed The Nana. She wondered whether her twins would be as inseparable as Sandy and Antoinette seemed to be in the pictures.

"They cried every single time they were apart," The Nana explained. After Sandy had run away, Sophie had stayed in bed for a week straight before heading back to work. During that horrible week, she had pictured Antoinette going with her twin brother because she loved him so much.

"I bet Antoinette would have been forceful in a whole lot of ways," Kirsten told Summer. Summer nodded in agreement with her mother-in-law.

Two days later, the Cohens returned to California.

"I'm so glad to be home," Summer told Taylor, who sighed in agreement. She liked visiting somewhere else, but California was her home. It always would be.

"I'm glad that you were there," Sandy told Ryan, who just shrugged.

"You're my dad and I love you," Ryan replied honestly. Sandy smiled at his son.

"I love you too, Kiddo," Sandy told him.

When Seth and Summer returned to their apartment with Victoria, they were so happy to be home that they sat down on the couch and refused to move.

"We should discuss baby names," Summer told her husband after Victoria fell asleep.

"I named Victoria, so you should get to name this baby," Seth said. He and his wife had agreed that they would be fair in raising their kids. They wanted three, although Summer was open to more.

"How about Autumn?" Summer suggested.

"I am not naming my baby after a season," Seth declared, not realizing he had walked right into a mood swing.

"I'm named after a season," Summer cried.

"Your name is pretty," Seth defended.

"Don't just say that," Summer told him, whispering so she wouldn't wake up Victoria.

"I'm not," Seth told his wife.

"Besides, Autumn will go great with Cohen," Summer said.

"Summer, the only reason you suggested Autumn is because your full name is Summer Autumn Cohen," Seth pointed out.

"Just because my name is Summer Autumn doesn't mean that I don't think the name's pretty," Summer informed her husband.

"I'll think about it," Seth promised, immediately discarding the name idea. As much as he loved the fact that his wife was named Summer Autumn, he wasn't going to inflict Autumn on an innocent child.

"As long as you think about it," Summer said happily. She and Seth went to bed.

Back at their house, Ryan and Taylor were discussing the trip to see John Cohen.

"I'm so happy Sandy wasn't raised by that jerk," Ryan informed his wife.

"He's a better person for it," Taylor agreed. She was thinking about the future-More specifically, the twins. She had been obsessed with naming Ford before his birth, and it was mostly what she thought about through all the painful contractions.

"I think so too," Ryan said. He hoped to someday be a good a man as Sandy Cohen.

He knew he would get there.

Kirsten was watching her husband, worried immensely about him. Sophie had fallen asleep as soon as they entered the house, and Sandy had taken her to bed.

But now he was acting weird. Kirsten had an idea why he was acting this way.

"You've been through a really hard couple of days," Kirsten casually said, hoping Sandy would take the bait.

"It's been okay," Sandy lied.

"Sandy, don't lie to me," Kirsten warned.

"It's been hard," a weary Sandy confessed.

"It's going to be okay, eventually. John Cohen won't be missed by anyone," Kirsten assured her husband.

"I love you," Sandy told her. Kirsten smiled.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I can't believe I had another sister," Sandy said. He was still thinking about Antoinette, and couldn't stop. It hurt to think about her.

"It's okay to miss her," Kirsten assured her husband.

As Sandy shook with sobs, Kirsten rocked him back and forth.

In New York, Sophie Cohen sifted through all of her old pictures, relishing the memories she had as a married woman.

The Cohens had some hard times, but they would get through them.

They were a hopeful family.

TBC

* * *

The epilogue will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. My mom kicked me off, and I barely got this now. Be happy I was able to update today. I promised myself I wouldn't update until I got my 100th reviewer, and I waited until I did get it. I never expected to ever get 100 reviews. I never expected this many people to like this. At most, I expected about twenty-some reviews. It also wasn't supposed to be this long. You'll like the epilogue, I promise.


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

* * *

Things slowly returned to normal for the Cohen family.

On April 29th, 2016, Ryan and Taylor welcomed twins they named Kirsten Veronica (They promptly nicknamed her Vera) and Remy Summer Cohen. Vera and Remy were adored by older brother Ford. Kirsten cried when she heard her granddaughter had been named after her. ("You and Dad gave me a home," Ryan told his mother after he and Taylor announced the names of their newborn twins.)

Two years later, on August 23rd, 2018, Ryan and Taylor had a son they named Hayden Seth Cohen. ("Why couldn't you have named him Seth?" complained Seth. "We couldn't name all of our kids after family members," Ryan had pointed out.) Ford, Vera, and Remy loved their little brother. Vera and Remy loved to play with their new little brother like Ford played with them.

In 2019, Ryan met a twelve year old kid on the streets. His name was Christopher Adam Jefferson. Christopher's mother had died in childbirth and his father had abandoned him three days earlier. After talking things over, Ryan and Taylor adopted the twelve year old, who became Christopher Adam Cohen. Seth referred to Ryan adopting Christopher as "pulling a Sandy" and it caught on with the entire family.

On October 30th, 2020, Ryan and Taylor welcomed a daughter they named Addison Julie Cohen. Addison was their final child, as they now had six. Addison's five older siblings overprotected her and spoiled her.

Ryan and Taylor had a happy marriage. Taylor ended up teaching French at a local high school. In 2021, when the house across from the street from Kirsten and Sandy went up for sale, the couple decided to buy it. Their kids loved moving closer to their grandparents, but they complained about the fact that they _had _to move. In 2034, Taylor wrote a book that eventually became a classic. She won a Pulitizer Prize for the novel. She wrote three more books, but continued to teach. She loved helping people learn how to speak French. Ryan designed several buildings that survived even the worst of earthquakes.

Ryan, Taylor, and their kids took a trip to France each summer. The kids were trilingual-They knew English, Spanish, and French. Taylor had insisted they learn French.

On February 19th, 2016, ("Why does everyone have February birthdays?" Sandy had asked curiously, referring to Kirsten and Taylor's birthdays being in the same month.), Summer and Seth welcomed a daughter they named Antoinette Phaedra Cohen. Antoinette was adored by older sister Victoria. ("She pwetty," Victoria had declared upon meeting her younger sister.)

Seth wrote a comic book that was eventually made in a movie. He and Summer celebrated the news of the movie being made by conceiving their third child.

On July 5th, 2018("Why are we always pregnant together?" an eight months pregnant Taylor had wondered. "I don't know," Summer had replied.), Seth and Summer had a daughter they named Autumn Marissa Cohen. Autumn was spoiled by both Victoria and Antoinette. They loved the little girl, and tried to hold her whenever they had the chance.

The night that the movie premiered, Seth and Summer conceived their fourth child. On October 25th, 2020("We really need to stop being pregnant at the same time," Summer had complained. "Ryan and I are done having babies after this pregnancy is over," Taylor had declared. "Yeah right," Seth said. "We're serious," Ryan replied.), the Cohens added Hadley Abrienne Cohen to their family. ("Why do we keep having girls?" Seth had wondered. "It's your sperm's fault," Summer had pointed out, still worn out from the exhausting thirty-six hour labor.)

On April 3rd, 2022, the couple welcomed their fifth daughter. ("You're stuck with girls," Ryan had sing-songed. "You have six kids," Seth had sing-songed back.) They named her Carys Gretchen Cohen. Carys fit right in with her four older sisters. ("I think we're done," Summer had declared, exhausted from her forty-three hour labor. "I love my grandchildren," Kirsten had cried, obviously wanting more. "You still have Sophie for more grandkids," Ryan had pointed out. "I still want more," Kirsten had muttered under her breath.)

Kirsten received her wish on June 14th, 2023, when Seth and Summer welcomed Keely Aurora Cohen. ("You have six kids now," Ryan had sing-songed, remembering Seth's words fourteen months earlier, after Carys' birth. "You jinxed me," Seth declared. "We're seriously done this time," Summer claimed.)

The couple was back in the delivery room on January 31st, 2025. Summer and Seth had a seventh daughter they named Anastasia Grace Cohen. ("What's with all the weird names?" Ryan had asked his brother. "We just want uncommon names," Summer had said. "And they're not weird," Seth had defended. "All my grandkids have perfect names," Kirsten insisted.)

After Seth was involved in a car accident in May 2025, Summer freaked out. She sent her seven daughters to live with Sandy and Kirsten temporarily. ("This is going to be wonderful," Kirsten declared. Sandy had just laughed because he knew things weren't going to go well with seven little girls in one house. He stopped laughing when Taylor and Ryan dropped off five out of their six kids. "Why do we have to watch twelve kids at once," Sandy had asked. "We can spend quality time with them," Kirsten had declared happily. By the end of the night, she was so exhausted she had to call Julie over to help.)

Seth recovered from his car accident, and his health returned. Summer and Seth welcomed a daughter on March 21st, 2026. They named their eighth child Bianca Jane Cohen. Bianca was adored by her seven older sisters. ("You're getting a vasectomy," Summer had cried out during a contraction. "I'm right there with you, Sum," Seth had assured his wife.)

The vasectomy failed, however. On September 8th, 2028, the forty year olds welcomed their final and ninth child-Another little girl they named Circe Roberta Cohen. The oldest Cohen girls loved their little sister, but were getting tired of new family members. ("We're done for good this time," Seth had assured them. "You said that last time," Antoinette had accused. "We mean it this time," Summer had promised.)

Seth had been sent into for another vasectomy that actually did work. When he couldn't handle living with ten women at once, he would go over to Ryan and Taylor's house, or his parents' house. Seth and Summer loved their large family, even if they had never expected to have nine kids. They never regretted not having a son. They were happy with daughters, although they did drive Seth crazy occasionally.

Seth wrote several more comic books, and eventually started teaching a class on writing at Berkeley. ("I love that you're a teacher now," Summer happily informed her husband. "I love you," Seth told his wife.) Summer was a lawyer who worked on protecting the environment. She even got her daughters involved in protecting the environment. ("The environment important," a three year old Hadley had seriously told her uncle once.) It was hard working while raising nine daughters, but Seth and Summer made it work. Kirsten worked, and so did Julie. The couple hired a nanny for when they were working. If one parent was home, the nanny was dismissed for the day, but paid anyway.

In 2018, The Nana remarried to a nice man named Robert Salamore. Rob and The Nana were really happy with each other, and Rob erased the bitterness that had dominated Sophie since her unhappy marriage.

The whole Cohen family was devastated when The Nana unexpectedly died in her sleep in 2027. Rob died shortly after his wife, throwing the entire family for a loop. Rob and Sophie had really loved each other. Sophie had even called him her soul mate shortly after marrying Rob. Rob died four months before Summer gave birth to Circe.

When Sophie Cohen and Christopher Cohen met each other for the first time, they did not get along well at all. Ryan, Seth, or Sandy had to pull them apart sometimes. They were sixteen when everything changed. Christopher was visiting his adoptive grandparents' house one night, and he found Sophie crying on the steps, having been mugged. An angry Christopher had comforted her and had Sandy call the police. The two became friends after that, and a year later, they began dating.

Sophie tried to break up with him after college started, claiming they couldn't make their relationship work. ("We're both going to Berkeley," Christopher had reminded his girlfriend. "But it won't work, Chris," a crying Sophie had insisted. "I love you," Christopher told her. Sophie smiled. "I love you too," she told him. "Then we can make this work," Christopher tried.) The two got past their problems.

Sophie and Christopher married on August 31st, 2028. ("I hate being pregnant at important family functions," Summer had whined. "At least this is your final child," Sandy had pointed out, earning him a glare from his pregnant daughter-in-law.)

Sophie got to keep her maiden name, which she herself considered a little weird. ("You were Miss Cohen and now you're Mrs. Cohen," Kirsten told her daughter. "There's nothing wrong with that," Sandy had assured her after Sophie had a mini freak-out.)

"Sophie is now your sister and daughter-in-law," a laughing Seth had pointed out to Ryan. "This is weird," Ryan had whined. "Wait until they have kids," Sandy told his son, trying not to laugh.

On September 30th, 2030, Sophie and Christopher welcomed a daughter they named Alexandra Claire Cohen. They nicknamed her Ally. Ally was Sandy and Kirsten's sixteenth grandchild. ("I never expected to have this many grandkids," Kirsten had cried happily after Sophie announced her pregnancy.)

Caroline Amelia Cohen followed Ally on November 15th, 2034. ("At least you can space your kids out," Ryan told her, referencing the fact that he and Taylor and Seth and Summer didn't space their kids out that much. "We don't go at it like bunnies," Sophie had shot back at her brother. "Too much information," Seth had cried.) Caroline was nicknamed Carly, because Sophie had always loved that nickname.

Alizabeth Michelle Cohen ("Why such a weird spelling of Elizabeth?" Kirsten wondered. "We wanted to be different," Christopher explained to his adoptive grandmother/mother-in-law.) was born on December 29th, 2037. ("I'm glad you space your kids out," Sandy had proudly told his youngest after the birth of Alizabeth, grandchild number eighteen.)

In 2038, Christopher found a ten year old boy abandoned on the side of the road. He "pulled a Sandy" and took the little boy in. After he and Sophie talked things over, the couple adopted the little boy named Tristan Michael Stephenson. Tristan had been born on September 1st, 2028. ("It's fate because he was born the day after our wedding," Sophie had declared.) Tristan was renamed Tristan Michael Cohen. Sandy and Ryan were proud of Christopher for following in their footsteps, and wondered eventually if Tristan would do the same.

Later, Tristan and his wife would adopt four children, instead of having biological ones.

In August 2047, on her fortieth birthday, Sophie learned she was pregnant, just like her mother had forty years earlier. On March 6th, 2048, Sophie and Christopher welcomed their final child-Caleb Sanford Cohen. Sophie's grandfather had died several years before her birth, but she loved the name and figured she should honor him. ("This is your sixth child," Kirsten had pointed out after figuring out Sophie was pregnant again. "Why can't our family ever have one or two kids?" Seth had wondered. "We _are _extremely fertile," Ryan had pointed out.)

The Cohens were happy, and nothing John Cohen did could change that.

They were fine without him, and always had been. The Cohens' family problems had been solved.

The End

* * *

Seth and Summer having nine daughters was always planned. So was Sophie and Christopher marrying. Sophie's kids and Ryan's kids just got away from me. I really only meant for them to have a few, but my mind went another way. I don't know what my next O.C. story will be, but I'm thinking maybe something about Kirsten being pregnant when Sandy brings Ryan home. Thank you all for reviewing. I never expected to get as many as I did. The story wasn't even supposed to be this long.

I hope you liked the epilogue.


End file.
